


Luminance

by SammiButtonz



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Boys In Love, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Levi - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiButtonz/pseuds/SammiButtonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds himself deeply attracted to Corporal Levi, comparing the man to the morning sun after a near-death experience. He soon discovers that his own leader holds an emotional connection towards Eren when he attempts to convey his complicated feelings into words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminance

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fan-fiction holds nudity of the male gender. If you do not like yaoi (boy love), I strongly advise you don't read. Otherwise, enjoy! :)

            **Luminance** …

            It is the radiant flicker of a lantern beside the foreign bed I am resting in. Hours upon hours pass as I gaze upon the dim flames. I watch as wax drips thick droplets from its main source. My teal-green spheres never waver and dare not to blink. I did not want to miss a single moment.

            Three days ago…I watched so many people in the Recon Corps die.

            We had been out on a mission when an ambush of titans appeared. Many had thrown their lives under the bus to protect me— _so_ many gallant humans…It sickened me; sickened me that they would do that for a titan that is still learning to control his overwhelming power. I mean, what if I lost control? What would I be good for then? How would I make it up to all the lives lost while defending me?

            It feels as if I have boulders for shoulders. My burden just keeps rapidly growing…

_Creak!_

            Without really comprehending the noise, my thoughts just become worse. My mind will not give me the time I need to sleep. I think: Will more of my friends get hurt? Mikasa? Armin? Le—

_Thump!_

            This time, I gradually turn my head to see Corporal Rivaille sitting at my side on the bed. I blink heavily at the man and mutter, “Corporal…” His serious, steel-gray eyes meet with mine.

            “Eren, how many times do I have to repeat myself?”

            “Sir…?” I sleepily stare up at his sharp profile, confused.

            “I’m allowing you to call me by first name, so do so.” He irritably added, “You’re at my home. No need to be so formal.”

            “Ah…” I sigh then break an amorous grin, “ _Levi_.” He briefly smiles then pauses, staring deeply into the depths of my hazy eyes. His face instantly ages when he asks, “How are you feeling? Do you feel any pain right now?”

 _Ah_ , yes…That’s right. I’m injured. I have a bad head injury.

          While attempting to escape the titans, my horse lost control when one of them had gotten far too close for comfort. My horse steered off the road in panic and had been short of a jump when conquering this one fallen oak tree. My mare collapsed the moment its hooves made contact with the bark, sending me flying off of my saddle. My head slammed face first against the ground, making the whole world around me revolve slowly. Everyone and everything had become at this pace. While I was lying there, a spike of pain engulfed my whole entire head, causing me to lifelessly carry my hands up, just below my slightly bloody, brown hair. I secured the gashes with my palms, and when I had, my abdomen and legs tensed tightly against the dying grass. It was the most painful thing that had ever happened to me and I had done some crazy shit before (becoming a titan, among all of them).

 _“Eren!”_ Levi nervously called over to me. His horse had dashed over to where my tattered body was lying. At that point, my eyes had felt very heavy. I wanted to close them so bad, but couldn’t. Instead, my glassy orbs gazed up at the man on his horse. The soft morning light peeked past the trees and had outlined the heroic adult with a gentle, golden-white.

 _“So beautiful…”_ I whispered. _“You’re so beautiful, Levi…”_ The Corporal looked down at me, utterly surprised. He had heard…I think.

           He jumped off his horse and had knelt down beside me. He ripped off some of his green cloak then turned my body so that I had been facing him. He cautiously picked up my head in his delicate hands, wrapping the fabric firmly around my wound. _“Ah! It hurts…!”_ I moaned. He frowned then nodded. _“It will. Now, hang in tight. We’ll get you help as soon as possible.”_

          He had picked me up in his arms before having gotten back up onto his stallion. I’m sure it had been a funny sight, being that I was much taller than him. _“M-My horse…”_ I stuttered. _“It’s been taken care of. Jean will be taking it back for you.”_ He answered.

          The whole ride back to the base was painful—but at the same time, it was great. I had been enveloped in Levi’s embrace, while one of his hands kept my head steadily against his beating chest. He had not wanted it to be any more excruciating than it had already been for me.

          We were almost back at the base when I had forced out, _“Who would’ve thought a titan could get so beaten down by a horse…?”_ Levi glanced down at me and slightly chuckled. _“Since it’s you we’re talking about, I kind of figured it would happen at least once.”_

_“Hey…What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_"That you’re not the brightest.”_

_“Gee, thanks, Corporal…”_ I answered.I noticed that he had been hiding back a weary smile that had desperately wanted to let loose.

           He looked to have had a lot on his mind that ride back to the camp…but I disregarded it.

 

**...**

 

           “Eren?” Levi’s present day voice carries me back from the past.

           “Y-Yes?”

           “You didn’t answer me,” He raises a brow, “How are you feeling? Are you feeling _any_ better?” He repeats. I feel my face burn with embarrassment. I left him hanging. “I feel a lot better than I had a few days ago, thank you.” I reply.

            “Is that so? Well, that’s good then.” He responds. “I have been worried.”

            My face and ears become even hotter the longer this man is in my prescience. Straying a little from my longing for him, I ask, “Levi…The doctors said that I have a concussion, didn’t they…?” The man stiffens on the spot and scans my face quizzically. “Yes…They have.” He explains, “But they said that it is a minor one, which I don’t see how, considering how much blood you lost.” Levi carries his gray spheres to his hand resting on the white comforter. “Though I know you’re a tough kid, I will admit that I haven’t seen you look that bad for a while.” I notice that his face depresses on the spot. I am finally able to see his weakness. “You had the same look in your eyes as those that are right about to pass on…” He states. His fingers powerfully clutch the comforter into his palm. “I have watched all of my good friends die, one-by-one…yet somehow, I’m still able to go about life normally—but if I was to lose you, too…” He trails, staring restlessly at me now, “I don’t think there would be a point to living anymore.”

            My eyes broaden at Levi’s anguished expression. I sit up in bed and reach for him. I cup his face in my large hands then stroke his light, peach lips with my thumbs. “I don’t want you talking like that. No matter what happens to me, I want you to live. I want you to go about life and inspire people to fight; fight to protect the innocent citizens in town. I want you to go about life and fight for those that have died; fight for all those people that have died fighting under your authority.” I elaborate, “You’re their leader and my leader. We wouldn’t have been able to kill so many titans without you.” I tentatively rest my bandaged forehead against his. “Plus, without you, I would have been sentenced to death already—but you saw something in me that others couldn’t see. And, so you helped make me the fighter that I have always wanted to be.” I laugh quietly, “ _Yes_ , I still have a lot to learn, but that’s why I need you around to help teach me.”

            “That is, if you’re still alive.” Levi drily tells me. I beam gratefully. “I’m not going anywhere without a real good fight!” I assure him. His tense face loosens and for the very first time, he wholeheartedly smiles. “You better not…” He murmurs.

             With that single smile, my heart skips a few beats.

              Hesitantly, I fill in that last gap between the two of us. We passionately lock lips, leisurely kissing one another. Eventually, we find each other yearning for more. That’s when we gradually hype up the kiss by nearing our bodies closer to the other’s form. Tongues dance slow and steady behind our cheeks, sending electricity spiraling throughout our every nerve. My body quivers violently against his as I send my fingertips flying up through his black hair. His breathing wavers and before I know it, he releases a groan into my mouth. I feel a smile formulate across my lips as we continue. “ _Mm_ , so sexy…Seeing Corporal all worked up gets me all excited, after all the times he has tortured me in public…” I breathe against his face. He grabs my chin and stares heatedly into my glowing teal-green eyes.

              “I’d watch what you say, Jaeger, because I’ll make it a living hell for you next time…”

              I detach each of his fingers from my face, “Do it. I promise you’ll be surprised by my response.” I seductively mutter into his perfectly shaped ear. I nibble the top of his cartilage before sliding my teeth down to his earlobe. Levi’s neck arches off to its side as I press fond kisses to his sensitive, pale skin. His breathing is heavy when he grips my shoulders firmly. “E-Eren, you’re still injured. You should stop for today.” I freeze then let the wild animal in me gaze rabidly into his eyes. “ _Don’t_ stop? Roger that.” I reply before pushing him forcefully down against the comforter. “You’re as stubborn as a mule.” He notes. I slid my hand over his budging erection and smirk when he shivers potently. “Looks like I’m not the only one,” I playfully stroke the clothed area. “You’re hard.”

              He slaps my hand away and blushes. “H-Hey! What makes you think _you’re_ on top all of sudden, brat?” I gnaw down on my lower lip as I fantasize about his irresistible body. “Because your body has already given in to my every touch.” I add, “My body isn’t half as hard as yours yet.”

              “ _Tsk_. You sick little prick…” He remarks, “You’re a lot cuter when your head is bashed into the ground.” I awkwardly laugh, “I’m not really sure whether or not that was a compliment, or…” I trail. “Consider it a threat.” He replies. I break into a sweat while my lips instantly answer, “Then consider _this_ my death sentence.”

              I devour his sensual face with millions-upon-millions of gentle kisses. His body deliberately grinds under mine with the pleasure of each peck. It turns me on so much that my lower half can no longer bear the erotic feeling anymore. I toss my shirt off then wiggle off my sweats. The whole time, my eyes observe Levi’s expression. He begins to accept the fact that we are going to have sex. “Levi…” I whine as I unbutton his white, long-sleeve t-shirt. When done, he pulls it off while I work on his jeans. I throw them onto his wooden floors. “You’ve really done it this time.” He says. I nod, resting a hand on the back of my head. I abruptly feel myself becoming bashful the second I look over his nearly bare body. “So, what’s your next move?” He invites smoothly. My face flushes red. “I-I’m thinking about it…” I mumble. Speculation cloaks his expression mysteriously. “Oh? Is the famous Eren Jaeger _nervous_? That would be a first.”

              “I-I’m not!” I shot back, throwing my hand down over his erection. Levi’s body jolts up into my hand as he moans, “ _Ah_ —!” He lobs his soft hands down, over mine. “E-Eren…! G-Gentle!” He closes his eyes while he blows out a, “Damn…”

               And, with that, I’m officially hard.

               I pull off his boxers, shocking the adult. I then proceed by carrying my lips down to his length. I kiss his tip before allowing his dick to enter my mouth. Slowly, I suck him off, letting my tongue pleasure the man. Levi grasps the bed sheets and is left with a musical of sounds. “A-Ah—! Ahhh… _E-Eren_ …!” My orbs examine his overly pleased face. The monster in me craves for more raw pleasure, though. I go a little bit quicker this time around, jerking him off while sucking at his hard tip. “Y-Yes…!” He blurts. I pull away to feel up his whole body. Now, he is even _more_ sensitive than he was minutes previous. He twitches underneath my palms; his seductive face begging me to pick up where I left off.

              Sneakily, he reaches his foot up to the hem of my boxers and gradually pulls them down. I tug my underwear off and the moment I do, Levi leaps into action. He pushes me below him then starts sucking me off like a porn star. “S-Shit… _Ah_ …!” My hands clutch at his jet-black hair when my length glides in and out of his hungry, wet mouth. Spikes of ecstasy burn down into my trembling hips in a one second interval of time.

             Through puffs of breath I whisper, “W-Who ever said that you’re emotionless—d-doesn’t know you like I do…” Levi laughs with me still in his mouth. He temporarily pulls me out past his lips so that he can say, “Nor will they _ever_ get to know me like you’re able to, because that just means that there’s one less person fearing me.” I laugh, brushing my fingers through his messy hair. “And that’s perfectly fine with me.” The roses across my cheeks brighten. I think to myself: I’m _so_ happy that I’m an exception to that rule.

 

**...**

 

            “A-Ah! Shit!” Levi’s lower half arches up towards me as I thrust my hips down against his ass. The sensation crawls all throughout my body, like an addiction. The undying heat between us intensifies greatly. “S-So tight…” I mutter as I try to help Levi get accustom to the raw feeling. “A-Are you okay?” I call down to him with concern overwhelming my voice. “I’ve been fucking better…” He mumbles. I sigh. “Would you like me to stop?” I ask, directing my eyes onto the back of his hair. He hangs his head in shame before glancing over his shoulder at me. “N-No…That’s not necessary.” I let my lips lightly curl up into a smile. He’s so stubborn.

            “Okay, but if you get to hurting too bad, let me know right away.”

            “Fine.” He replies with a tad of irritation edging in his throat. I take ahold of his hips and begin, bit-by-bit, to move steadily inside him. He keeps his head bowed towards the bed with his shoulders hunched up like a lion stalking its prey. His breathing picks up speed, as does mine on the heat of the moment. “E-Eren…” He whispers out my name. I soothingly slide a hand up and down his back before I grope at his ass. “You’re fucking amazing.” I state. “Please, keep calling out my name.”

            “E- _Eren_ …!” His tone is more demanding this time. I smirk, allowing my body to pick up its pace. Both his voice and body immediately react to the sudden change. “Baby, you could have just said that you wanted it faster.”

            “L-Like hell!” Levi growls out before letting out a long moan, “Ahhh…”

            “Damn…” I respond. I push harder, deeper. I let my dick feel about his insides. This drives Levi over the edge. “Eren!” He cries as he arches his neck up towards the ceiling.

            “I want to see your face.” I tell the man before spinning him around. I hover over him again, breathing in his expression. My whole face goes on fire the second my gaze meets with his. His hazy, steel-gray spheres fixate up into mine. “Y-You happy now…?” Levi broke out. My heart wavers behind my chest. I beam joyously as I reply, “Yep! _Heh_ , you’re so sexy!” Levi shot a hand up into my hair, grabbing a nice handful of it before tugging down on a safe part of my head. “ _Ouch_!”

            “If you become any cheekier, I’ll make sure to top!” He mysteriously smirks up at me. I laugh happily before blurting out like a little kid, “Love you, Levi!” The guy pauses—then sighs, freeing my hair from his clutch. “ _Tsk_!” He clicks his tongue to his teeth. “You annoying, little brat…” I’m pretty sure that’s his way of saying, ‘I love you,’ back.

            I lean down, pressing steamy kisses against his tender lips. With every kiss, I thrust deeper and harder, until Levi reluctantly encloses his legs up around my hips. My heart races at the thought of him feeling good. I lay on top of him, resting my arms down beside him. I deepen our kiss then hastily drive my length into his ass. The momentum of my hips gets him to stop breathing while his twitching legs tighten around me. He tosses his strong arms up around my neck then groans loudly into my ear, “Oooh… _Fuck_ yeah, Jaeger…!” The sound of his alluring voice gets me licking my lips in dire need to French kiss him, over and over again. The feeling of his shuddering body clutching hard against mine, gets me to passionately swell from the bittersweet spell he has put over me. Perspiration drips between our bodies as we fuck. The sticky, wet feeling only got me hornier; Levi being the horniest.

            I lift my hot body up off of Levi’s. The room fills with nothing but the sound of heavy breathing and powerful moans. I grasp my leader’s legs and spread them to their full extent before grinding his insides with my tip. I happen to find his sensitive spot in the process. This gets me _very_ excited.

            His fingers dig hard into my neck as he begins to let loose of many more frequent gasps that crawl up from his throat. “N-No! I-I’ll come if you keep at this—ah!!” He starts when my body uncontrollably moves on its own. My whole lower half tingles at the feeling and my head becomes completely foggy. My eyes were strictly fixated upon the Corporal. The many faces, the blurry vision, the blushing face—he is fucking _perfect_!

            Our bodies burn with intense passionate. Still pacing myself hard within Levi, I purposely lick my lips the second his sexual eyes give into mine. He hesitantly reaches a hand up to me and rests it onto my face. “E-Eren—I…I—!” He begins when he abruptly stops short to gasp loudly. My eyes broaden when I see his next face crawl up across his usually stern expression. I slow my hips down in response. “A-As much as I hate to admit it—I-I think I may have fallen for you…y-you stupid brat…” Levi’s flush face brightens, as does his ears. With the confession, he surprises me with another gorgeous grin; so gorgeous that it almost gets me jealous. I didn’t want anyone to ever look at him again. I didn’t want anyone looking past his firm expression, to reveal _this_ one. My heart races as fast as my body does.

            “W-W-Wait—! Ah, _ngh_!” Levi drops his hand down to my shoulder, “A-Ah, **_Ahhh_** _!_ ” In sync, our lively bodies jolt. Our throats release long, hard groans that get our bodies to shiver; goosebumps emerge among the skin. “L- _Levi! **Ah**!_ ”

            With that, we release our souls into this one bittersweet moment; sweat dripping, voices ringing out into the air, hearts racing faster than time itself.

            I topple on top of Levi. My body is exhausted, as is his. I pant against his chest, feeling my eyes become extremely heavy. His pounding heart is slowly beginning to reduce back to its normal. It relaxes me so much that I shut my eyes. “It reminds me of three days ago…” I mutter with a smile, after catching my breath.

            “Hm?” He questions.

            “Three days ago, when we rode your horse together back to the base …” I start, “I have gotten the chance to rest my head back against your chest again, just like that day.” I reopen my eyes for a brief moment so I can look up at Levi. His gray spheres stare back at me; eyes questioning, but at ease. Expecting him to answer back with a, _‘Well, don’t get too use to it because you’ll just end up disappointed,’_ or a, _‘I was just doing my job as your boss,’_ he responds to me with a, “I’m just glad you’re still here and is doing well…” He sighs, “And, honestly, I feel much more comforted with you at my side. I’m able to protect you a lot easier that way.” My face becomes redder than it already is. Embarrassedly, I mumble, “No…I’ll make sure to protect _you_.”

            Levi loudly cracks up.

            “W-What’s so funny about that?!” I snap. He wipes a stray tear from his eye.

            “Because we all know that I’m the strongest person in the Recon Corps.” He boasts.

            “M-Mikasa’s strong, too!” I defend.

            “Your sister still has a lot to learn. Yes, she’s definitely a strong one, but she acts very recklessly when a _certain someone_ is involved.” I feel my face heat up. Yeah, Mikasa has always been very attached to me. I mean, isn’t that what siblings are for? “That’s true, but…” I trail, trying to think of something to say.

            There was a long pause.

            “Eren, I think Mikasa may be in love with you.” A sharp pain jabs me in the heart.

            “Huh? What makes you say that?” I wonder. Seriousness obscures his face once more. I can just barely see any of his real emotions. “Have you ever taken a good look at her? At the faces she makes when she’s around you?” I think. Have I? Just barely. I have always been looking in Levi’s direction that I never took the time to notice.

            “No…Not really.”

            “Well, I can tell you from years of just watching that she’s really into you.” He carries his eyes to his side, “She may say that she thinks of you only as her brother, but it looks as if _she_ doesn’t even know how she really feels about you.”

            “Well, no matter how she feels, I can only think of her as my sister. I love her, but as a _sister_!” I answer, forcing myself to calm down. Why am I getting so worked up over this? “S-Sorry…I just…” I exhale loudly, “The only person I could ever feel romantically towards would be you.”

            Levi gazes down at me then presses a chaste kiss into my hair. “I feel like this is a serious topic. Therefore, I’ll give you a serious answer, Jaeger.” He rests his hand carefully on my head. “I’m only in love with you, too.” Caught up in the rare, emotional moment, I feel my soul tremble contently.

            “I thought you’d never actually come out and say it,” I confess. “I’m really glad!”

            A beam knits at the corners of my mouth. I’ve never been so happy before in my whole entire life… _Never_. Only the man before me can make feel such a way.

 

**...**

            **Luminance** …

            It is the radiant flicker of a lantern beside Levi’s bed; the bed in which I am resting in with the love of my life. Hours upon hours pass as I gaze upon the dim flames with the help of another. We both watch as wax drips thick droplets from its main source. My teal-green spheres never waver and dare not to blink—that being before Levi carries his covertly kind, steel-gray eyes onto mine. I did not want to miss a single moment staring at the candle…until I note that there’s something _much_ more interesting to stare at.  

            Three days ago…I watched so many people in the Recon Corps die.

            Today, I will try my hardest to prevent any more deaths, even if it means breaking every single bone in my body. I want to be able to protect my friends and family. I want to be able to protect Levi if he ever finds himself in trouble. Plus, I don’t want Levi to lose any more of his good friends. I just want to see him happy. I just want to see him smile. After all his lonely suffering, he deserves someone to reach out to him, to say that everything will be okay. That they’ll always be there for him and that they love him.

            I want to be that person. I want to be the person that he can rely on.

            With the help of my leader, I get new bandages around my head. He delicately ties a neat little knot then chuckles. “Brand new.” He simply states. I slightly cock my head off to its side, “Brand new!” I copy. He positions a hand onto my face then brushes his thumb against the red on my cheeks. “This isn’t something that I would say every day, but…you’re so beautiful, Eren.” He says, causing me to reminisce through a state of déjà vu; causing me to reminisce back to the day of my injury…Yes. It was the day I watched Levi run up to me with fear filling his serious eyes. The sun had shimmered down upon the man.

            …And, to this day—I still see nothing but the calm, morning sun shining behind him.

 

 

**-END-**


End file.
